


Let’s Pretend I Didn’t Do that

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Malia isn't a Hale in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Meeting while waiting in a emergency room AU”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Pretend I Didn’t Do that

“Kira, what are you doing?” Mason asked.

 The fear was very evident in his voice when he saw the brunette standing on the counter. They were getting ready to close Ito’s Coffee & Cakes for the evening and Kira had told the rest to go home. The hanging pot rack nearing their fridge had an awkwardly hanging pot that she was trying to fix. She didn’t want to get a lecture from Satomi  the next morning about how somebody could get hurt and how Kira was the eyes and ears that would prevent her from getting a safety lawsuit.

Kira glanced at Mason before shrugging. She had seen Brett and Derek do it dozens of times. Only problem was that Kira was at least 80 feet shorter than those sasquatches so she was having more trouble. 

“Your boyfriend hung the pot wrong and I'm fixing it. Someone is going to get hurt.” Kira rose on her tiptoes and brushed her fingers against the wanton pot. It swayed a little which caused Mason to let out a string of distressed curses, because it was official: Everyone he knew was going to give him some sort of heart attack.  

“The only one that’s going to get hurt is you!”

Kira rolled her eyes and tapped the side of the pot again. It was near the tip of the hook and it just needed a little more goading. “Mason, I’m fine. Just spot me.”

“I still think this is the worst idea you had since the cucumber flavored filing.” Mason said as he watched Kira try to reach the pot again but failed.

“You're just mad you didn’t think of it.” Kira replied as she strained.

“Well that’s lud-”

“Fuck!” Kira exclaimed. Her hand pushed the pot harder than she meant to which caused the whole rack to swing backward. It then brought itself forward with the wanton pot propelling itself toward and smacking Kira’s forehead. Kira swore that everything was moving in slow motion at that point.

 _“If I die because Brett didn’t put a pot back correctly, I am_   _definitely haunting his ass”_ Kira thought before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Malia was never asking for Stiles help again. 

She had a photography project that required her  to “Make trash beautiful,” as her teacher surmised. She normally didn't care this much about a project but this was the only class that didn’t make her want to claw her own eyes out in boredom, and she wanted to do well.

She decided to use the old liquor bottles they never bothered to throw out as light bulbs.  The only reason why she had her roommate, Stiles, help was because she couldn’t hold up the fixture and take photos. The issue was that fixture was heavy and it kept on lowering, which was messing up her shots.

“Stiles!” Malia yelled for the eighth time that night. Or morning, considering it had to be at least 1. Stiles jumped which caused him to let go of the rope. The fixture came crashing down, much to  the Malia's horror and the displeasure of Mrs.Steven downstairs.

Stiles began to apologize profusely to the seemingly catatonic Malia. She wasn't screaming, yelling, or crying even. She simply dropped to her knees and began to pick up the broken glass as she mumbled about how it was a stupid idea anyways.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine.” Stiles reassured her. He turned and unplugged the cable before he heard Malia curse. One of the sharper pieces had cut her palm from left to right.

“Well this is just great.” Malia hissed and she shook her hand. Stiles stepmom, Melissa, had mentioned that glass tended to leave little fragments of itself  when lodged into the skin and that tended to suck. 

Stiles held back and involuntary gag as he grabbed one of the napkins from the kitchen. It wasn’t as though he was afraid blood. He just had a very strong displeasure towards it, and right know there was quite a bit to have a displeasure towards.

“Here.” Stiles said as he held back another gag. Malia was distracted from her  pain for a moment and gently moved back incase that gag had other intentions. “Take this so you can stop the bleeding and take you to the hospital.

“Ew, no.”

“You need stitches. Now let’s go before you bleed all over the floor. Do know how pissed Derek is going to be if we fuck up them up?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Kira  could finally comprehend what was happening, she was at the hospital and she had a barf bag in her hands. Mason was saying something about how he had a test in a few hours and one of the nurses was keeping an eye from afar before leaving. Just as he left, a girl with a bloodied cloth around her hand sat beside Kira, talking about a Stiles on her phone 

If it were anyone else, Kira  would have ignored her, but she saw her face and ignored any notion of her mind playing trick on her. The girl reminded Kira of those Amazons she learned about in her mythology because  _damn._ After hanging up, the girl continued to grumble about the Stiles, which left Kira intrigued.

“What’s a Stiles?” Kira said finally. Malia looked up and was about to reply with an icy “None of your business” but then she saw her.  She quickly did a once over and saw that not only was she harmless but extremely cute. She held a an ice pack to her forehead and when she shifted you could see a small cut.

“Stiles is my roommate and he made me come here. Now, instead of working on my project I am in the freaking emergency room and will probably be here until sunrise.” Malia replied.  

“So he helped you prevent a gnarly scar.” Kira said after a beat of silence. Malia could tell what the girl inferring. She knew Stiles was just trying to help but that didn’t mean Malia was going to let her know.

“You're in the emergency room too so don’t get too high and mighty.”

“I have a good reason.”

“No one ends up in the emergency room because they did something smart.” Malia replied. She smiled when she got the girl to laugh. It was like music to her ears. “Tell me how you got the bump that messed up your otherwise gorgeous face.”

“I was trying to fix a pot and not only did it fall on me but I fell off the counter and landed on my butt.” Kira explained. She gently lifted the ice pack with a wince to reveal the not so appealing bump and cut that accompanied it. Malia rose an eyebrow and already knew her point was proved. “Shut up!” Kira said over Malia’s laughs. 

“Why were you on the counter in the first place?” Malia said in between her cackles.

“I couldn’t reach it. They hang from this thing that’s connected to the ceiling and everyone I work with is taller than me so they stand on the counter and reach it with ease, so I thought could too!” 

“Sounds like you need a step stool” Malia said after she calmed down. She noticed Kira paling and her eyes drooping but didn’t think anything of it. She stopped for a moment before an idea came to her head. “Tell you what, um, Kira. Tell me what street Ito’s Coffee is on and I’ll send you a step stool. Hell, I’ll even bedazzle your name on it.” 

Kira smiled weakly. She wanted to say yes, and tell her to stay for coffee. Or that she could stay till the end of shift and they could go to a place that didn’t smell like burnt coffee beans. Anything other that her vomiting in her lap.

 

* * *

 

 

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Derek said when they walked to work together a week later. Dr.Dunbar had given her the okay so long as she took breaks.

“I threw up in my lap! Kira exclaimed. Derek shook his head at the girl as he he unlocked the door to the restaurant. 

“Trust me, it did not hurt your chance with her.” 

Kira frowned. Derek was never an optimist. Whenever ever they came to him with problems like this his replies were usually “Tough shit.” and “I need to start hanging out with people my own age.”

“And how do you know?” Kira asked as she checked the register.

“Because ever since she dropped off that stool she’s come in here every day during lunch.”

“Stool?” Kira repeated. Derek nodded slightly with an eyebrow raised because once again  _he needed to start hanging out with people his age._ _“_ Where?”

“Kitchen.” Derek replied. Kira slammed the register shut, and tried to contain herself as she bounced toward the kitchen. Sure enough, Kira spotted the stool when she got there because how couldn’t she. Not only did it have her name bedazzled on it but it had a bow and a note attached that read:

 “ _I googled the name of that coffee shop you work for and as I’m writing this you’re not here because that dude with the angry eyebrows said that you’re ~~concuz~~  concussed and the one the really likes to talk said you would be back late this week. I told you I was going to give you a stool and I meant it. You threw up before we could finish our conversation but here’s my number and hopefully we can continue. _

_~Malia_

If Kira wanted to man the register that day, it was because she loved engaging with people, not because she  _really really_  wanted to see Malia

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: We-are-essential


End file.
